Keep it Together
by turtlelova
Summary: Akira lives in the palace of The Fire Nation due to her Father's job. Along the way she meets Zuko and Azula, for better or worse, she does not know. Her family is banished when they anger the Firelord, and from there, her life slowly falls apart. OCXzuko
1. Chapter 1 The Palace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did, why would I be writing a fanfiction about it?**

**Enjoy:)**

Two maids tended to my hands and feet, scrubbing off the grime and filing my nails until they were well shaped and no longer rugged. I giggled as one of the maids proceeded to scrub the bottom of my feet, splashing water around and laughing as I did so.

"Please, my lady, hold still! We still have to wash your hair and dress you, and the dinner is in 2 hours!" One of the maids said, her panic apparent as she moved on to brush my silky black hair, heating the water in the basin as she did so.

I was six at the time, but even a six year old knew when something important was coming up. It was in the air around, and I could feel my parents panic as they too rushed to get ready. What was this big occasion, you may ask? Well, it was non other than to have dinner with Prince Ozai's family. My father was an old friend of Ozai's back when they still went to school with each other, and although they had not seen each other in quite some time, our family was invited to have dinner, for old times sake. I stopped splashing around, and sat still as the maid began washing my hair, steam filling the air and the sweet scent of shampoo lingering in the midst.

Finally, I was ushered back into my room, where the maids proceeded to take off my clothes and put on new ones with great speed and dexterity. My hair was pinned up into a tight bun that pulled and hurt my scalp, but I bit back any complaints, knowing how important this was to my parents.

I stared in the mirror and looked at my reflection. A girl in a long, silky red dress and bright green eyes stared back at me. The two colors didn't exactly match, but the overall outcome was pretty nonetheless. The black hair outlined my eyes nicely, and the darkness made my eyes pop out in a strangely beautiful way. I smiled to myself in the mirror, and my eyes shown, hints of gold appearing on the surface. Mother called, and I quickly ran out of the room, sprinting down the stairs, the fabric of my dress rubbing against my legs in a pleasant way. As I finally arrived to my destination after several twists and turns, I heard a gasp.

"Oh Akira, darling, you look absolutely beautiful!" Mother gushed, and I blushed with joy.

"She does look quite lovely," Father said, pinching my cheeks.

"Daddy stop!" I said, stomping my foot but nevertheless enjoying the attention that was given to me.

Father laughed, before gesturing to the servants, signaling that it was time for us to leave. We climbed into the carriage, me seated in the middle and Father and Mother on either side of me. The carriage began to move, and I became curious and excited at the prospect of meeting new people.

"Akira, before we arrive, there are a few things that I want you to promise to me," Mother said sternly, and I tensed up, knowing that this was important by the seriousness in her voice.

"What is it Mother?"

"When you arrive, make sure to treat every single member of that family with respect, even if they might not do the same for you. You're too young to understand this now, but this world we live in is based on power: the more powerful you are, the more authority you have, and frankly, the family we're about to meet is very, _very_ high up there. And it would be very, _very_ bad if were to anger them."

Although I didn't understand everything after "you're too young to understand," I nodded my head as if I did. "Okay, Mother, I will."

"Oh and Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa have two children, make sure to be nice and pleasant, and _don't_ fight. I believe their son, Zuki-or was is Zoko-I'm absolutely certain it started with a Z- or perhaps it was Koto, but _that _doesn't sound right either-"  
I coughed, and Mother awakened from her little self-conversation.

"Oh right, well _whatever _his name is, doesn't really matter I suppose, is about the same age as you. And their daughter is two years younger than you. Wouldn't it be so pleasant if you and their son fell in love? Then our family would no longer have to worry about your father's position, and we would live in the palace, and I would-"

I coughed once again, and Mother awakened from a reverie.

"Oh-oh right-well moving on." Mother laughed as she coughed nervously. "Don't forget your manners, greet our hosts kindly, don't start eating before any of them, oh and please mind your dreadful table manners, it would be awful if there was a repeat of what happened last time we ate with guests..."

Mother droned on, and I blocked her out before I died of boredom. I love Mother and everything, but my love did not expand far enough as to sacrifice myself to hear her never-ending lectures.

"...And make sure to say thank you before we leave, and don't repeat anything Father and I say at home, and- Akira look! Oh my, isn't it just wonderful?"

I stared outside, and my eyes opened wide as I stared at the palace in front of me. It was enormous, and I didn't know how to express myself other than to point and gasp at the beautiful building in front me.

"How many people even live there?" I asked in amazement to no one in particular.

"Anyone related to the Firelord, I suppose. I'm not even quite entirely sure myself. But anyhow, there's no time to gasp at the outside when we have a chance to go look in the inside. After all, why settle to admire a fire cake when you can eat it, right Akira?" Mother laughed daintily, and I rolled my eyes in response.

We got off the carriage, and the guards escorted us to the front of the gates. They opened the gates, and the sound of metal abrading against the concrete floor could be heard. We walked into the palace, and I gasped and how big the place was. The walls were a fiery red, and the ceiling was so high I had to crane my neck all the way backwards just to see it.

"Prince Ozai, your guests have arrived," the guards kneeled and I stared at the family that had appeared in front of me.

Prince Ozai and Father stared at each other, before finally embracing and patting each other on the backs.

"Long time no see, Ozai, although I suppose I should call you prince from now on," Father said, his eyes twinkling in the process.

"Nonsense Itsuki. It's not like you've ever done that when we were children. I'm glad to see an old friend again. And this must be your lovely wife! It's an honor to finally meet you."

Mother bowed, "It's a great honor to meet you as well, Prince Ozai. And you as well, Princess Ursa."

After everyone had exchanged formalities, they finally got to me.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter, Akira. She's about Zuko's age." Father smiled at me as he said this.

I curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

As I slowly came up from my curtsy, I heard a snicker to my left. "Look Zuzu, her eyes are _green_. Who's ever heard of someone from the fire nation with green eyes?"

I blushed deeply, and my eyes didn't dare look up at the source of the voice. But I didn't need to look up to know that the voice belonged to their daughter Azula.

"Azula, honey, what a horrible thing to say!" Princess Ursa said. "Akira dear, don't listen to my daughter, I don't know what has gotten into her. Your eyes are beautiful," Princess Ursa kindly said before sending a warning look to her daughter.

Azula simply shrugged.

"Thank you," I said, silently wishing everyone in the room would stop looking at me.

"Well," Mother said, clasping her hands together dramatically, "I suppose we should go eat now."

Everyone agreed, and we all walked into a gigantic room known as the dining room. Although my family was rich, I still couldn't get over the fact of how much richer the royal family seemed-no, _was_-compared to ours. The tables and chairs were lined with gold, and a warm fire was blazing in the corner of the room. It truly was a magnificent sight to behold.

After everyone had gotten settled in their seats, I grudgingly accepted that I had to be seated in between Zuko and Azula. Although on that day I barely noticed the boy seated to my right, I would later on become well acquainted with him, for better or worse, I still do not know.

Dinner passed by fairly quickly, and I was extremely proud of myself for remembering all of my table manners. Dinner was rather quiet throughout, but Prince Ozai broke the silence.

"Itsuki, you must have wondered why I have called you here after all these years. Well, I suppose you could say it was for-a longing of the past-but you and I both know that I am not a sentimental person." He laughed, but his visage showed no traces of humor. "I have invited you here in hopes that you will accept an offer of mine."

"An offer?" Father said, his interest peaked.

"Yes, an offer that requires for you to give up much, but the fruits that bear will be plentiful. My offer for you is to quit your current job, and instead serve me as my loyal right hand man."

There was a gasp from Mother, and I could see the smile that slowly began forming on her face. I didn't even need to look at my father before knowing what his next words were going to be.

"To serve anyone from the royal family, especially you, Ozai, will truly be an honor."

* * *

Although I knew this job affected my father greatly, what I didn't know was how much it would affect me. The next day, to the great excitement of both my parents, we moved into the palace.

"Our lives are truly going to change, Akira. We're moving into the palace, bless the spirits for this good fortune."

I, for one, was not excited to go and live in the palace. Why live in someone else's home when we had our own home? What was so great living in a palace anyways? And why would I want to leave my friends to go to a place where I didn't even know anyone? Why my parents wanted to live in a palace was beyond me.

We spent the next couple of days settling in, and although we got to live in quarters that were bigger than our own house, the large space occupied by only the three of us never felt like home in those five years I had to live there. For a while, I never saw Zuko or Azula again, because although we occupied the same palace, there was a giant rose bush that always separated our family from the royal family. And it took me years later to also realize that this wall represented something even deeper: that although we shared the same palace, and although we breathed the same air, we would never, _ever_ be equal to the royal family.

The day I turned seven, Father presented me with the worst birthday present ever. The conversation sort of went along the lines of this:

"Akira, dear, we have great news! Since you turned seven, we thought that its time for you to start attending the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. It was Ozai's decision, of course, but I thought it was such a good idea I had to tell you on your birthday."

Father looked at me expectantly, but I was speechless.

"Of course, you'll be starting later than all the other girls there, since they started at five, but I'm sure you'll catch on quickly! Isn't it such a blessing, after all, only the nobles daughters can attend a school like that!" This came from my mother, and she looked pink from excitement.

I stood there, still speechless.

"Well I guess its settled then, since there's no objections. You're starting tomorrow!"

My parents left, and I continued to stand there, stunned.

"Spirits!" I said, slowly sinking down and sitting on the fountain, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

The classes, I noticed, weren't all that bad. History, art, and music classes were boring but interesting at the same time. However, it was only my later classes that I hated the most: cooking, etiquette, and _firebending_.

Yes, that's right, my parents signed me up for a firebending class knowing perfectly well that I did not know how to firebend. Sometimes I wondered if my parents' heads were screwed on the correct way. The only good part about all of this was that I was in the beginner's class, meaning that most of my classmates also did not know how to firebend. I ended up learning a bunch of martial art forms I didn't know if I would ever use, but it was fun nevertheless.

However, the real problem was the cooking and etiquette classes. The classes weren't separated by age, so I was stuck in the same group as Azula and her group of crony friends.

"Look Mai, Ty Lee, that's the girl I told you about-the one who's family doesn't have enough money so they had no choice but to come and live in our house. But I suppose it's for a good cause. After all, good things happen to those who give to the less fortunate."

I glared as the trio came over to my desk. How Azula could be so mean at such a young age was beyond me.

"Look Azula, just stop bothering me."

"It's _Princess_ Azula. Don't think that because you live in _our _palace and go to this school that you're all of a sudden equal to us."

I didn't reply. Mother always told me it was best to ignore bullies. That way, they would get bored and stop bothering you.

"Look at her eyes, why are they so green," Ty Lee whispered as I tried desperately to shut their voices out.

"I think they're sort of pretty," Mai said.

"Yeah, if you think two giant peas are pretty!" Azula said, laughing, as the other two joined in.

They sauntered off, and although I was glad they were gone, I knew that they would continue to come back. I tried to inconspicuously wipe off the tears that slowly began to roll down my cheeks as the teacher began her lecture on table manners.

* * *

School continued on everyday a monotonous ritual. I had my first three classes, ate lunch, and during cooking and etiquette classes, Azula and her friends continued to taunt me. Because of this, no one dared to approach me. After all, if Azula labeled someone as "undesirable," then they just were. No questions asked. However, my life took a drastic turn to the better one afternoon.

It was the same as any other day, and as usual, I paid no attention to the firebending instructor, having already deemed this as an incredibly useless and time wasting, energy wasting, and overall stupid class. I went through all the sets we were required to go through, and what made my spirits go down more was that everyone in the class, who were all two years my junior, could already firebend. Just a spark here and there, but better than someone like me, two years their senior and utterly pathetic.

"Firebending will not come easy. To firebend, you must feel the fire-you must feel the emotion that fuels the fire. Without emotion and passion, you can't expect to firebend. The flames will not appear on their own, you must give them a reason to appear."

Emotion my butt. Yeah, I was feeling emotional, a lot of emotions in fact. Such as disappointment, embarrassment, hopelessness, and most importantly, anger. Anger at Azula and her friends, and anger at my parents for sending me to a school I didn't even want to go to, and what's more, a class on firebending.

I focused all my concentration on my emotions, and imagined Azula's face as I readied my stance. I imagined her face contorting in fear as I sent a punch.

And then I felt it. The spark the teacher was talking about.

And I sawit, too.

A grin appeared on my face as I stared at the tip of my fists, and the tiny smoke cloud that appeared from it. Hey, it was no fire, but that meant I had hope. A tiny sliver of hope, but hope nonetheless.

I grinned. All the hardships in my life seemed to dissipative. I could firebend, and that was something no one could ever take away from me. It was only until now, nine years later, that I realized how wrong I was.

**Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:) **


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

**Hey readers:D Enjoy this next chapter. I think this is the most I have ever written so yay! :) Special shout out to my first ever 2 reviewers for Keep it Together, Ecoutille and Emily. You guys are the reason I continued to write the next chapter, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, although my life would probably me much more simple if I did.**

**...And with that, enjoy!**

* * *

It felt good, knowing that I wasn't an absolute failure.

And all I would need to do to firebend was imagine Azula's nasty, smirking face as it turned into fear. Of course, I was far from being a great firebender. I was still last in the class, but the thought of knowing that I actually had a chance to rise above that was comforting.

Everyday I practiced, and everyday I became better and better, until firebending became apart of me, something in the first time I felt passionate about. The excitement of seeing the flames burst out from my fists, small as they were, was rewarding, and the thin layer of sweat that usually covered me afterwards was welcomed.

My 8th birthday passed by quietly, and I couldn't spend it with my family due to the fact that I now lived in the dorms of the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. The process of going back and forth from school to the palace was too much work, so I decided to live in the dorms. I didn't want to trouble my parents too much, so I sacrificed my own happiness for theirs.

Azula and her two cronies continued their taunts, but now I welcomed them with open arms, due to the fact that the more they taunted me, the angrier I became, and the stronger my firebending seemed to become. I would replay their insults over and over as I punched and kicked the air, every fire blast that came out a relief. Was this healthy? Most likely not. But I was eight at the time, and the prospect of being able to produce fire blinded my common sense.

Although I still wasn't the best firebender amongst my now 6-year old classmates, the teacher decided it was time to move me up a level, so I could spar with students my own age. I was extremely proud of myself, and excited and nervous all at the same time.

The next day, I walked into my firebending class, and to my great dismay, saw Azula sitting in the corner talking to a group of students. Of course she was in this class. 6-years old and already a firebending genius. No surprise there.

I took deep breaths. I could do this. If I wanted to be a better firebender, this was the only way.

'Welcome, I assume you're the new student Akira," an old man with a kind face said.

"Yes, and you must be Master Xian, it's an honor to be in your class."

"Well, I'll be looking forward to working with you. Take a seat and we'll begin shortly."

I rushed to the seat closest to me, and I could feel the daggers being sent my way from Azula's direction. I could not, would not let her ruin this day for me.

"I suppose you all don't want to hear an old man give a lecture on firebending and its history, so I'll keep this short. Firebending comes from the heart, from passion, and not from hatred or anger as I see many of you doing."

Many students groaned in reply.

"Master Xian, we've already heard this lecture a bunch of times. You give it once a week," one student whined.

"Whether or not you want to listen to me is your choice, but remember, using rage as your fuel will only-"

"Yes, yes we know. Will only lead to your own demise. Let's just get _on_ with it already." This came from Azula, who could be seen picking at her nails. The rest of the classmates laughed at her rude remark.

"Well-ahem-I suppose we should start sparring. Grab a partner, and remember, may the best man-well girls in your cases-win!"

I tried best to ignore Master Xian's advice. Not to bend with rage? Impossible! Master Xian was just a crazy old man, stuck teaching a bunch of girls. Of course nothing helpful was coming out of his mouth.

I looked around, trying to find a person to spar with. But to my dismay, everyone already began partnering up. Just as I was about to inform the Master about my predicament, Azula appeared in front of me. Her smirk was present and her eyes glowed dangerously. I gulped.

"What do you want, Azula," I said, sighing.

"Just to spar of course," she replied sweetly.

"A lot of times what you say you want and what you actually do is different," I said, remembering all the times Azula bullied me. Then, all of a sudden, a light bulb came up. I always imagined myself destroying Azula in a battle, but now, I actually had the chance. Who was I to deny this good fortune that came? Afterall, what could a girl two years my junior possibly do to me?

* * *

It turned out a lot, as I stared myself in the mirror, a bruise beginning to form on my face and light burns that were now present on my arms. How was I supposed to know that she could produce so many different attacks, and only at the age of six. I was truly pathetic, to let a six year old bully me, but more importantly, beat me in a match. I was embarrassed as well, and the news of Azula's victory must have already spread throughout the whole school.

"You can do this, Akira. They can put bruises and burns on you, but they'll never break your spirit. Your stronger than all of them."

And with that thought in mind, I walked out of the bathroom, my head held high.

* * *

The rest of the year past in a blur, and Azula became my sparring partner from then on. Although I always lost to her, I could feel our relationship becoming somehow…smoother. Don't get me wrong! She still hated me and I hated her more than words can describe, but there was an unspoken feeling of respect that was present whenever we sparred. Still, I'm going to stop right there, before I start actually saying something nice about her. After all, she was still Azula, and Azula was anything but nice.

Finally, after what seemed to be the longest months in my entire 8 years of life, summer came, and I couldn't be any happier. Although the palace wasn't like my old house, it was as good as it was going to get, and I couldn't wait to see my parents. They came to pick me up, and I gladly jumped into Father's open arms.

"Daddy, you don't know how much I missed you!" I snuggled into his warmth, and breathed in his scent. _This _was what home smelled like.

"Aren't you going to give your mother a hug as well?"

"Mommy!" I said, jumping from Father to her. "I missed you both, so, so much."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that we weren't forgotten. How was school? Was it everything you expected it to be?"

I looked at my parents' faces, excited to hear how great and wonderful my experience was. It was only a few months ago that I discovered how much they had to sacrifice to get me into this school, how much money they had to pay, and I simply couldn't break their hearts.

"Oh Mother, Father, it was even better than what I expected!"

The ride home wasn't exactly pleasant, seeing that I had to lie about how many friends I made and how wonderful everything was. But seeing my parents' proud faces as I told them about my ability to firebend made up for everything.

"We always knew you could firebend, even if we couldn't. We knew that grandpa's blood flew strong in you. You make us so proud, Akira."

I wiggled in pleasure. I was a firebender. Me, plain old awkward Akira, with strange green eyes, was actually a firebender. I would remember this day for as long as I lived.

I sank down slowly onto my bed. Home sweet home, or, well as homey as this place would ever be. It was finally summer, and although I didn't have the slightest idea in what to do, I started by going outside into the yard. The yard was humongous, and on the other side of the wall that separated us from the royal family, I could see through a hole in the bush at their side. Their yard was even bigger, and I gazed at the beautiful flowers that surrounded their pond. Turtle-ducks swam around, and I had to resist the urge to go into their yard to take a closer inspection at the little creatures. But what caught my eyes was not the turtle-ducks, but rather the girls next to the pond. I saw Azula and her friends, and I groaned. It was just my luck to see Azula again, and so soon too.

Just as I was about to leave, I saw Ty Lee do a set of back flips and cart wheels. How someone could bend their back like that was beyond me. It looked like it hurt. A lot. Then, Azula attempted to do the same set of acrobatic tricks that Ty Lee had just performed, but fell backwards in the attempt. She pushed Ty Lee to the ground in jealousy, and I couldn't stifle the laugh I felt as I replayed Azula falling on her butt. But my moment of glee was over, and Azula, with her sharp senses, made eye contact with me, and her eyes widened.

I tried to sprint away, but the spirits just love making my life miserable, and in that moment, my shirt had caught on the bush without me noticing it. Azula pranced over, a malicious grin on her face, and she peered through the hole.

"You can come join us instead of spying on us," Azula said, and my mouth gaped open.

Azula, inviting me over? There had to be a catch. But something tugged in my heart, and me, who was longing for a friend, couldn't resist the offer. Call me stupid, but this was my chance of being accepted, and who was I to deny the offer. Azula held control at the school, and she had all the students and teacher wrapped around her little fingers. And if there's anything useful I learned since the two years I've been here, was that it was best to side with those containing authority.

I was tired of being an outcast. Tired of having to constantly watch my back, and I made a decision that shaped me into the person I am today. I accepted.

"Well, I suppose you could climb over the walls. I mean, if you have the strength too. Afterall, you can't expect to be a firebender if you can't even climb over a wall," Azula said, her smirk present. I knew this was a test, and so I gritted my teeth and did what she told me to.

I began climbing, not used to the foreign feeling, This was my chance to prove myself. To my surprise, climbing over the wall wasn't difficult at all. I suppose I gained a few muscles from all the firebending training I was required to go through. However, the real problem occurred when I got to the top of the wall. The ground looked far away, and I didn't know how I would get down. I could always climb down, but I was scared that I was going to fall. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding in.

"Are you going to stay up there all day?" Azula smiled, knowing she had won.

Her friends laughed.

And against better judgment, I jumped. Jumped from a wall that was ten feet off the ground. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg as I landed on the ground, and I tumbled forward. My feet still throbbed from the impact, but as I inspected my feet closer, nothing appeared to be wrong.

"Well that was extremely stupid and reckless." I saw Azula raise her eyebrows. "I definitely wouldn't have done that, but I suppose one might call it brave."

I smiled. I had passed the test.

"Since you're here anyways you can join us."

Just as Azula was about to say something else, Azula's mother and a familiar boy walked past. I looked more closely. This boy was non other than Zuko. I saw Mai blush as Zuko walked by. Azula leaned over and whispered to Ty Lee and me so that Mai couldn't hear.

"Watch this," she said. "Mom! Make Zuko play with us."

After a brief argument ensued between Azula and Zuko, Princess Ursa acted as the arbitrator," I think it would be nice if you played with your sister."

Zuko groaned, before finally noticing me.

"Hey, I know you! You're that girl who ate dinner with us along time ago. What's your name again? Kiki? Akika? It was something strange."

"It's Akira," I said, blushing. "And don't you forget it." I puffed my checks out. My name was not strange. If anyone's name was strange, it was his. After all, Zuko was not a common name.

"Hey Zuzu, let's play a game," Azula said, interrupting my inner thoughts.

As Azula explained the rules, I continued to stare at the newcomer. Not that I wasn't a newcomer myself. He seemed my age, maybe a slightly older, and I winced as I saw him and Mai fall into the pond as the result of playing Azula's so called game. I felt bad for Mai as I saw the hurt look in her eyes.

Azula and Ty Lee laughed, and I joined in as well. Although I didn't want too, what choice did I have? I wanted to be accepted, and the only way to be accepted was to be liked by Azula.

I was rewarded with an approving smile from Azula.

"Hey, mom, Akira can join us for dinner right?"

After that incident, I became friends with Azula. It was funny how different things became with us, and only after one month. Everyday I would go over to Azula's place, and although she made many nasty remarks, I chose to ignore them. Even though I never really liked Azula, I didn't hate her either. The feeling I held towards her was strange. Perhaps it was admiration, or maybe even something along the lines of envy.

Of course, seeing Azula also meant seeing Zuko, and I quickly grew acquainted to him. There was this one conversation that I will never forget. It still brings a smile to my face, despite all the bitter memories I have of the same boy.

"Oh, hello Zuko," I said, "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Whatever, it's no big deal. If you're looking for Azula, I think she's talking to mom. Mom caught her throwing rocks at the turtle-ducks, so she's probably in trouble."

"I don't think I should bother them then. I guess I'll wait for her here."

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't-" We both started.

I laughed. "You can go first."

"Well, I was just going to say-it's just that-well, I think-oh never mind."

"No, it's okay, tell me."

"I said never mind."  
"No really tell me," I insisted.

"I told you forget about it. Just drop it, okay?"

"What do you mean 'never mind.' You can't just say something and end up not finishing what you're about to say. That way I'll always be curious." I put a hand indignantly on my hips.

Zuko stuttered, "Well-I was just going to say-that-well-"

"Spit it out already."

"Fine. I was just going to say that I don't think your eyes are ugly. You know, because they're green and everything."

I blushed. Where was this coming from?

"Oh well, I never said they were ugly."

There was silence, even more awkward than the last one.

"I didn't say you said they were ugly. Remember that time we had dinner and Azula said they were ugly? See," he said, clearly exasperated, "this is why I didn't want to tell you. Now it's just more complicated."

"Oh," I said. "Well, thank you I guess." I turned a darker shade of red.

Just then, Azula decided to walk in, and just so you know, that happy memory ends there. Her eyes narrowed as she saw us standing there, my face red and him blushing as well. To the naked eye, it must have looked like something was going on between us, and that was definitely the conclusion Azula came to.

"Hey Zuzu, Akira," Azula said sweetly. "I didn't expect to see you two here, together and everything."

"Oh no, we just bumped into each other," I blushed even more, and I turned a shade or red I didn't even know existed. My face must have been so hot it could put even Azula's firebending to shame.

"Well don't let me ruin your moment," she said, her gaze piercing me. "Continue whatever you were doing."

"We weren't doing anything, Azula," Zuko snarled at her sister.

"Well if you say so. C'mon Akira, let's go. I assume you did originally come here to see me."

I turned away, and I glanced back at Zuko. He was fuming, and I felt horrible. This was my fault entirely, and I had to find a way to apologize. Of course, I would do it later when Azula wasn't around.

Once we had gotten far enough, Azula turned to me. "You can tell me now," she said. "You know, what you two were really doing. I won't tell anyone. In fact, I think it would be interesting to see you and Mai fight over my brother."

"I swear Azula, we weren't doing anything. I was just waiting for you! I promise!"

"You better be sure you're good at keeping promises. If I ever find out that you were lying to me," her voice went an octave lower, and her eyes flashed dangerously, "I'll make sure your life becomes miserable."

I gulped. Azula already made my life pretty miserable, but if Azula was good at one thing, it was keeping true to her threats. From now on, I would have to avoid Zuko as much as possible.

* * *

I really wasn't good at keeping my own promises. The more I tried to avoid Zuko, the more I seemed to bump into him. In fact, I happened to see him everywhere I went:

_Saturday in the corridors:_

"Hey Akira, wait up!" Zuko said.

I began walking faster.

"Wait-Akira, I said wait up!"

I began to sprint.

"Wha-what? Why are you running all of a sudden?"

I turned sharply at a corner, and I didn't see him after that.

_Sunday evening near the duck pond:_

"Akira, you better not start running again."

Oh spirits, I thought, where did he come from?

"Listen, I got to go, I have important business matters to attend." I began circling the pond, trying to choose the perfect timing in which I would sprint away.

"Business matters? You're only eight!" He followed me, not willing to let me escape like last time.

"Eight and _a half_." We continued to circle around the pond.

"Big difference. Now are you going to tell me why you're avoiding me so much lately?"

I was getting nowhere, and I decided it was time to change tactics. "Oh spirits, Zuko look! One of the turtle-ducks is drowning!" I pointed to the lake, and tried to put on what I thought was a horrified expression.

My bad acting skills apparently worked.

"Where? I don't see it? Where is-"

Before he could even finish his question, I ran away.

"Hey, you tricked me! Come back!"

I laughed. "Better luck next time Zuko!"

_Currently:_

I felt the sun beat my back, and sweat dripped from my forehead and onto the grass of our families yard. Summer was a time for relaxation, but it didn't mean I could slack off from my firebending training. I concentrated every fiber of my being, everything I had and poured it into my next punch. I was rewarded with a blast of fire, and felt extremely proud. But this was no time to be complacent, and I continued on to the next set of moves.

Just as I was trying to perfect a new move I learned in a book called the Fire Whip, I heard a soft thud, and someone's warm breath met my neck, leaving a tingling sensation.

"Boo," someone whispered in my ear.

I did the first thing I could think of, and lashed out my fist in self-defense.

"Oww! Akira! What did you do that for!?"

I opened up my eyes, and standing before me was Zuko.

"Oh spirits! Zuko, I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry!" Then, my eyes narrowed. "But why did you feel the need to climb over the wall and scare me like that?"

"Well you were avoiding me lately, and I was scared that if I called your name out you would run away again!" He rubbed his hand on the bruise that was slowly beginning to form on his chin, and I felt terrible. He continued on, "Why _were_ you avoiding me anyways?"

I sighed, and turned away. "I'll tell if you promise not to tell anyone, _especially _not Azula."

"Aha! I _knew_ it had something to do with her."

I glared at him. "Do you promise not to tell _anyone_?"

"Yeah, I promise." He looked sincere, and I once again sighed before continuing on.

"Well, the thing is, Azula thinks that you and me, are, you know," I paused, trying to search for the correct word. I finally found it, and my voice lowered, "She thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Zuko looked shocked, and he replied with a simple, "Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'? Aren't you going to say something else?"

He looked at me, before blushing and looking away. "Well, its weird that she would say that. I mean, I've never thought of you like _that._ To me you've always just been weird plain old Akira."

I looked at him. If he was trying to reassure me or somehow make me feel better, his method sucked. "What do you mean I'm just weird plain old Akira?"

"No- I didn't mean you were plain-or weird! Cause you know you're not! I just meant you were plain to me-wait no-that's not what I meant _either_-"

"Well if I'm so plain and weird I guess we should just stop talking then." I frowned and stared at the ground. "After all, I'm just weird, plain old Akira with the ugly green eyes."

There was silence, and I slowly looked up, and I was met with a pair of golden eyes, eyes that seemed to twinkle in the sunlight.

"Akira," he said, and my heart stopped for a moment. "You know that's not what I meant. What I meant to say was that I know you so well that it's just weird to stop and think of you in any other way than as a friend." In that moment, he seemed so grown up, so mature and pure and innocent that whenever I think about it now, my heart breaks a little.

I stood there stunned, and I didn't know what to say.

"Well-ahem-I guess I'll go now," and he once again turned back into his awkward self.

I heard his footsteps becoming distance, followed by the uneven clunking noise that sounded as he climbed up the wall. Just as I was about to leave, I heard his voice once again:

"I think you're green eyes are beautiful."

**Please review! And once again thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3 It Didn't Last

**Hello my totally amazing readers! Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I truly appreciate it so so much. Concerning how often I will update this story...well for now I will try for everyday during Christmas Break. But once school starts, I won't have that luxury, and I will update once a week.**..

**...oh and Happy New Year!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, i wouldn't have to think of witty things to say in my disclaimer. **

**And with that, enjoy!**

Summer passed by quickly, and before I even knew it, I once again had to return to The Royal Fire Academy for Girls. But this time, I was actually excited. The prospect of no longer staying an outcast left butterflies in my stomach, and what was more, I could continue my firebending training under a master, even if it was boring, old Master Xian.

Classes were, not surprisingly, dreadfully long, but what lightened up my mood was knowing that I had firebending class to end my day on a good note. What made me even happier was finding out that I had moved up a class, and I was no longer stuck with Master Xian.

I cheerfully continued to stick the needle into my embroidery work, the lopsided artwork looking more like a purple rock than a beautiful flower.

"Miss Akira, you're needle work has definitely not improved over the summer. I thought that considering how awful it was last year, you would take the initiative to improve yourself." Madame Feng's eyes bore down on me, and I heard giggles rippling throughout the room.

"Well you know what they say, a new year a new you. Maybe tomorrow it'll look a little better." I smiled at her, and just as she was about to reprimand me for speaking out of turn, the gong sounded. "Got to go Madame Feng. See you tomorrow!" I sprinted out, and began walking in the direction of my new firebending class. This year was already looking great, and it was only the first day.

I walked into the firebending classroom, and saw familiar faces staring back at me, including Azula's. This was to be expected; after all, people in the same age group took the same classes. I was the exception because I had started later than all the other students, but I was glad to finally be in a class with people my own age. I quickly went over to sit with Azula, and my classmates stared at Azula and me with shocked visages.

"Well that took you long enough. Class was almost about to start." Azula had acknowledged my presence, but didn't bother to look up at me as she continued to pick inexistent dirt from her nails.

"I got a little lost. The room was harder to find than I expected."

"Hmph" was all she uttered in reply.

"Welcome students, to a new year. I'm Master Dao, and I'll be your instructor for the rest of the year."

Master Dao looked stern, but so far seemed nice.

"Many of you may have heard of me, and the" he paused dramatically before continuing, "_reputation _I hold. Although I could insist on how you shouldn't listen to rumors, it would be a waste of both my time and your time."

I gulped. He didn't seem so nice anymore.

"Don't think that just because you're _girls_ that you can slack off. I expect the most out of every single one of you. I expect your undivided attention," he said, glaring at two girls in the back of the room who were gossiping, "and I expect you to work hard every single second in which you are in this class. That is all."

The class sat there stunned and in silence. Even Azula, who never bothered to pay attention to any teacher, had looked up. If his goal was to intimidate us, it definitely worked.

" Well, that's enough chitchat for one day. Let's begin today's lesson. I know you've all just returned from break, but that's no excuse. We'll start off right away by sparring, and I'll be the one to choose who you partner up with."

The class groaned in unison, but quickly became quiet again after receiving Master Dao's death glare.

Master Dao randomly called names and paired them up, and not to my surprise, I was paired up with Azula. It was just my luck to be paired up with the one girl in the class I knew I had no chance of ever beating. Oh well, my good fortune had lasted long enough. Half a day of luckiness was good enough for me.

"Don't think that just because you're my friend now that I'm going to go easy on you," Azula said, readying her stance.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." My eyes focused, and I blocked out everything around me. Even if I had no chance, it didn't mean I shouldn't try.

We began sparring, and after awhile, Master Dao walked past.

"Good form Azula, I would expect no less from the Firelord's daughter."

Azula smiled triumphantly before continuing to strike, attempting to knock me off balance. She sent a series of fire blasts towards me, and I tried desperately not to fall.

"Although I would suggest that you try not to keep attacking like that. Sometimes going on the defensive will play to your advantage. You can learn a thing or two from Akira."

It was then, that I lost my focus, and ungracefully landed on my butt, the room echoing with a soft _thud_. I was shocked. No one ever dared to criticize Azula, not only because she was the Firelord's daughter, but also because she was without a doubt perfect. And the fact that he had also complimented me, even indirectly, was, well, _suprising _to say the least_._

Azula must of thought so too, and her visage slowly turned from one of shock to one of rage. She glared at me, and I swallowed, knowing I was in trouble. After being friends with Azula over the summer, I discovered that she was an incredibly jealous person. Whether it was of Zuko's better relationship with their mom, or Ty Lee's gymnastic abilities, Azula didn't like to be the underdog. She had to be better, be _superior _in every single way she knew how. It was just an Azula thing.

I heard the gong sound, and stood up, still in a daze. I looked at Azula, and saw her give me one last glare before she strutted out of the room, her head held high. Just as I was about to chase after her, I stopped myself. If Azula needed to blow off steam, then I would let her. I didn't feel like getting into a fight on my first day anyways.

Just as I was about to leave, Master Dao turned to me and said, "Akira, that was some truly great firebending I saw out there. Of course, there's still room for improvement, but I suspect that with more practice, you might eventually become one of the best in the class.

Me? Best in the class? Had I really improved that much?

"Thank you Master Dao." I didn't know what else to say. Well, this was extremely awkward. What else could I say that would not be awkward to fill in this incredibly awkward silence? I always despised having conversations with teachers, it was always just so awkward.

"I was once a school friend of your father's. He's a great man. Give him my regards once you see him again, will you?" I nodded, and after saying farewells, I quickly walked out of the room.

A school friend of my father's, just like Prince Ozai. Well, this sure was getting more and more awkward.

* * *

After meeting up with Azula the next day, I braced myself for an onslaught of fire blasts, but was surprised when I was greeted with a simple "Hello."

I stared at her strangely. She stared back.

"I know you want to be like me, Akira, but staring at me won't change anything."

I blinked. Was she really not angry? "Oh, well, I just thought that because of what happened yesterday-"

"And remind me what exactly happened yesterday. Is there suddenly a problem?"

"It's just that, you know, how Master Dao criticized you yesterday, and he sort of complimented me, I thought you might be-"

Azula stared at me sharply, but her face was calm. "I might be what, Akira? Perhaps you thought I was annoyed, angry, or maybe even jealous?" She stood up and stared at me squarely in the eyes. "You did, didn't you? Me? Jealous of you? Don't make me laugh." She scoffed before continuing, "And everyone knows that Master Dao is just a crazy old man. But I suppose I shouldn't blame you for not knowing, since you didn't have any friends to tell you this before you met me." She began walking away, leaving me stunned. "Oh, and for the record, I wouldn't really consider what he said a compliment. After all, if I had listened to him and went on the defensive, I probably would have also fallen on my butt too, huh?" She sighed before smiling sweetly at me, "I'm glad we got this small misunderstanding settled. We're still friends, aren't we?" She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, expecting an answer. I looked away as I desperately tried to keep my tears from spilling.

"Yeah, definitely Azula."

She smirked, her eyebrows raised triumphantly and her hands on her hips, before she turned around and walked away.

I was truly a coward. What I had wanted to say was that she was a horrible, horrible person and a horrible, horrible liar. When she had stared me in the eyes, I could see how outraged and infuriated she really was. What made me even more of a coward was that I was scared, so afraid that I didn't dare talk back to her. All I could do was curse the spirits, curse them for allowing me to meet Azula, and curse myself for not being stronger.

We continued to be friends, and although that incident slowly faded away, I knew that this fake friendship wouldn't last for long. I hung out with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai during lunch, and let me tell you, hanging out with them came with its perks. Now, my peers greeted and treated me like an equal, and not like dirt they could just walk all over. I had partners for history group assignments, and someone to talk to during the long hours of etiquette class. It felt good to finally be included, and no longer worry about people purposely knocking my books out of my hands during passing period or passing mean notes around in class. I knew that me being friendless was originally Azula's fault, but I wasn't going to complain about my current happiness.

Of course, the spirits love getting my hopes up high before hurling a fireball at it and burning it to a crisp. Things began going terribly wrong, and where I used to enjoy firebending class I now absolutely despised them.

Master Dao rarely complimented anyone, but it seemed like I was the one exception. Normally, I would have been ecstatic to hear any praise, but considering the fact that Azula seemed to narrow her eyes and clench her fists every single time Master Dao complimented me made me wish he would stop. And truthfully, I didn't know why he praised me and not Azula. From her precise movements to her advanced moves, Azula was the superior firebender in every single way. This was also due to the fact that she had a personal firebending teacher, while the rest of us did not have that luxury. An unspoken tension began forming between us, and I knew that both of our patience was bound to break sooner or later.

My 9th birthday past and went along, but unlike last year, I actually had people to spend it with:

"Don't open your eyes yet," Azula's hands covered my eyes as she led me down the hallway to spirits knows where. Ty Lee and Mai both followed suit, and I could hear Mai sigh from boredom and Ty Lee squeal in excitement. Finally we arrived to our destination, and I felt Azula's cold fingers leave my face. "You can open up your eyes now."

I obliged, and I was dumfounded as I stared at the three neatly wrapped presents located on the table, streamers and balloons decorating the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday Akira!" Ty Lee rushed forth to give me a hug, and I stood there speechless.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Azula stood there expectantly.

"Oh Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, thank you so,_ so_ much!" I proceeded to hug each one of them, a smile plastered on my face.

"Here, here open mines first Akira!" Ty Lee jumped up and down from excitement, and her ponytail bounced along with her. It was hard not to like Ty Lee. With her exuberant personality, she was just a fireball of positive energy.

I began unwrapping the present, and held up a beautiful hairpin. It was shaped like a red dragon, and it sparkled so much that it almost seemed to be on fire.

"Oh Ty Lee I love it!" I said, once again attacking her in a hug.

"Well I'm dying of boredom here so you should open mines next," Mai said, rolling her eyes at our display.

I shook the narrow box that contained Mai's gift. What could possibly be shaped like that? I unwrapped her gift, and was surprised when I opened the box. A knife was placed on top of velvet, and the metal was so bright it reflected the light from the sun.

"It's truly magnificent," I said, attempting to give Mai a hug before she glared at me and said: "I don't do hugs."

"…Are we even allowed to have knives at school?" Ty Lee asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mai said, sighing before sitting down on a chair.

I chose to ignore that statement. I wasn't willing to give up such a wonderful present.

"You saved the best for last. Here, open it, " Azula said.

I proceeded to once again unwrap paper, and once I finished, it revealed a jewelry box. I carefully opened it, and there, sat the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. A single red fire-gemstone, shaped in a teardrop, hung on thin, silver metal. Tiny crystals surrounded the gemstone, and I marveled at the beauty. I delicately slipped it on my wrist, and let out a breathy sigh.

"Don't I get a hug as well?"

I pounced onto Azula, and tears bordered my eyes. This was truly the best birthday I had had since arriving to live in the palace. In fact, now that I think about it all these years later, this was the last decent birthday ever since _that_ incident. Although I haven't seen Azula in many, many years, this memory always surfaces when I try to remember her. I never remember any of the cruel things she has done to me; in fact, I can only remember a kind-hearted girl, smiling as she watched me open up her present.

* * *

The peaceful moment, as I suspected, did not last. Two months had passed since my birthday, and that faithful day finally came when I couldn't stand Azula's snobby attitude anymore. She pushed me around too much, and I decided then and there that enough was enough. Of course, the fight started because of firebending class, in which all my troubles seem to arise from.

I saw Azula walking down the halls, and I ran to catch up with her.

"Azula, I can't believe you would do that!"

"Do, _what_, Akira? If you don't tell me what I did then how am I possibly supposed to know?" Azula stared at me in annoyance.

I stared back at her, equally annoyed. "I can't believe you would get Master Dao fired!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying about such petty things. Everyone in the school knew he was an incompetent teacher. He deserved to be sent away."

"You and I both know that that's not the reason," I said, snarling. I didn't dare say more, not wanting to push boundaries I knew I shouldn't ever cross.

"Then tell me Akira what is the reason," Azula glared at me.

I glared back, but my tough attitude masked the turmoil I was having inside. Did I dare say the unspeakable to Azula?

"Well go on," Azula said, "unless you're to afraid to."

This was her challenge to me. I could either raise my white flag or fight on.

I chose to do the unthinkable.

"The only reason you fired him was because he didn't like you! Because you're mad and jealous that a teacher likes me and doesn't like you!" I gulped, and prayed to the spirits that I wouldn't be dead by the end of this conversation.

Azula looked truly terrifying, and her face contorted into a look of fury and anger I had never seen before.

I, Akira, had managed to push Azula to limits no mortal has seen before. You could even say it was an accomplishment.

"I thought we made this clear in the beginning of the year," Azula said calmly, but her voice shook, "that I will never, _ever, _be jealous of you. You're just some daughter of a nobleman of the lowest possible class, while I am the prestige daughter of the Firelord. Don't make me laugh by making such absurd assumptions. I tried being nice to you, and I _tried _being your friend, but obviously you think you're too good for everyone in this school."

I shook in anger, and found courage to counter her. "No, Azula, I don't think I'm 'too good' for everyone in this school. I just think I'm too good for you. You think that you can push everyone around just because you're the daughter of the Firelord, don't you? You think you can make my life miserable and get away with it? Well I've got news for you, _Azula. _You picked on the wrong girl, and I am not letting your spoiled, bratty self look down on me ever again."

If I thought Azula would be shocked, I was terribly wrong. She walked towards me, a malicious grin on her face before leaning towards me, "So now you think you're better than me, huh? You, a pathetic, worthless girl who I could make disappear in a second. I've got news for _you_, Akira. I _can_ make your life miserable, and I _can_ get away with it. And you know why that is?" She leaned closer and whispered, "I am the Firelord's daughter, and you're just a nobody."

I didn't know what to say. My moment of courage seemed to dissipate, and instead I was the one who stood there stunned. I had just picked a fight with Azula, a fight I knew I couldn't win. I didn't want to go back to being friendless like last year, but now that this happened, what choice did I even have? I continued to stand there, fingering the bracelet she had given me, even long after Azula left. The hallway was empty, and I knew I was late to my etiquette class. Madame Feng would murder me, but I didn't care anymore.

Yet, despite all the regret I was feeling, there was something else that stirred deep in my heart. For the first time in forever, I felt free. Free from Azula's clutches, and free to do what I wanted to do. True, I was now an enemy of the whole school, but I had survived it before hadn't I? If I had done it once then I could do it again. With that thought in my mind, I sprinted into my etiquette room, breathless and disheveled.

"First you don't take my class seriously and now you go so far as to be late twenty minutes. You're just full of surprises, aren't you Akira?" Madame Feng puckered her lips in a disapproving manner.

"I guess so, Madame Feng."

I sighed before sitting down in my seat. All I needed to do was get through a few more years. Then, I would truly be free from Azula. The moment I turned sixteen, I would leave the palace and never look back. With that thought in my mind, I picked up my embroidery work and continued stitching.

Now, years later, I realized that I didn't have to wait that long. I would be free from this school, from the Fire Nation sooner than I expected. Although, being free isn't everything I dreamed of. Fate is cruel, and I have learned to brace it. Now, I wish I could go back in time and fix all the problems that forced me to leave. Because it was only until after I left did I realize how much I didn't want to go.

**Thanks for reading, and please, please, review! It would mean so much if you just took 1 minute out of your time to write a review. :) Enjoy the rest of your New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4 Expelled

**Hello readers!:) So hehe I knew I was supposed to update a week ago but I wasn't prepared by the amount of homework my teachers were going to give! At least I still got this to you guys in two weeks...right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about SATs, APs, and all that other crap. **

Days continued to pass, until it slowly turned into weeks, and even those soon turned into months. Everyday was monotonous and similar to the first day I ever came to this dreaded school. Wake up, go to my first three classes, sit alone during lunch, go to my next three classes, and finish the day equally boring as the last. Azula kept true to her word, and tried to make my life as miserable as she could. She would insult me during class in front of teachers, push me around in the halls, and make sure I never had a friend to console with. But despite everything Azula tried to throw at me, I _almost_ managed to survive until summer break.

"Look at poor Akira, sitting there all alone. But I suppose it's fitting; after all, nobody wants to hang around trash."

My eyes flared. I would not stand down to Azula.

"Shouldn't a princess act more respectable? But I suppose it's fitting; you can't expect a spoiled girl to act like something she'll never be."

Everyone around was stunned and silent. Even I hadn't expected something like that to come from my mouth. I stood up and walked away, claiming the small victory. I was almost out the door when I could suddenly feel a fire blast coming towards me from behind. Everything suddenly happened in slow motion, and before it could hit me, I rolled out of the way just in time.

I turned around and sputtered. Azula was one of the meanest girls I ever knew, but Azula was definitely honorable. She wasn't the type of person to attack someone when they weren't looking. But looking at Azula, I knew she had broke. Her face was contorted in fury, and there was a disheveled look to her.

"Say that to my face again, you insolent, disgust-"

"Don't mind if I do," I said, walking towards her and staring straight into her eyes. "You're a spoiled girl who thinks she can control everything and everyone just because she's a princess. You think everyone is beneath you, and that friends are something you can just have for one day and throw away the next. You might be wearing the crown Azula, but it's just a pretty decoration to hide how ugly you are inside."

It was then, that hell broke loose. We both jumped towards each other at the same time, and her hands reached out to pull my hair, while I successfully managed to land many scratches to her face. Somehow, we got onto the floor, kicking and punching at each other. It lasted for roughly a few minutes, before we both stood up, startled at our own behaviors. I hung my head in shame. A catfight? Was this the best I could do? For heavens sake, we were firebenders! And with that, we continued our fight, except in a far more dignified way. We both took our positions, and our firebending match began. She let out a series of punches, but while I blocked every single one of them, I was pushed back from the sheer force. She then proceeded to fire consecutive fire blasts at me, but I avoided them by dropping down. I felt some of the flame singe the top of my hair, and I groaned inwardly as I slid my leg out to unbalance Azula. My leg did manage to make her fall backwards, but she quickly did a series of back flips to regain her balance. For a moment, we both stared at each other. I noticed she still hadn't regain her composure, and looked even more disheveled than before. I probably didn't look any better. I took this moment to concentrate; I knew I couldn't beat Azula on brute force alone. Azula far outclassed me in both strength and brains, but I could utilize the fact that Azula seemed to behave more recklessly than usual. With that thought, I stopped trying to attack and began waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

She sent out a fire whip.

I dodged but didn't attack.

She sent a stream a fire.

I simply moved out of the way.

Azula was beginning to lose her patience, and she screamed before running towards me, her hands ablaze and ready to strike. I knew that this was the moment in which I would attack. I set my own hands ablaze, and as she ran towards me, I crouched down once again, before sending a powerful blast of fire towards her way. She tried dodging out of the way, but her whole right arm got burned in the process.

However, I was disappointed to see that my attack barely burned her, and the worst it could amount to be was a first-degree burn. It was then my turn to let out a scream. Frustrated, I clenched my fists. I was so close yet so far. I aimed at her with a powerful, straight-on attack, yet I had barely managed to burn her.

I quickly snapped out of little bubble of thought when I heard a gasp.

"Oh my! What is the meaning of this!" The headmistress stared around, her mouth shaped into a perfect 'O'. Her gazed landed at Azula shocked and worried, before they rested upon me. A glare became present, and her voice hardened. "Come with me to my office, Miss Akira. And you lot," she said, pointing to a group of frightened girls, "make sure Princess Azula is given medical attention immediately."

I groaned. Perfect, absolutely perfect. The last thing I needed was a lecture, or worse, to be suspended. I could just imagine my parents' disappointed faces as I told them I had injured the Fire Lord's daughter.

I followed the headmistress as she led me through the hallways and into the office. She slammed the doors before turning to me.

"How dare you portray such terrible behavior at my school!"

I frowned. This was not entirely my fault. If Azula hadn't provoked me, then I would never have been in this mess.

"Well, you see-"

"Don't speak out of turn! Never in my twenty years of teaching here have I seen a girl like you. I've heard about you, Akira. Constantly not paying attention in class, mediocre grades, and downright rude in etiquette class."

My frown became deeper. I didn't pay attention in class because Azula or one of her many followers harassed me. My grades were actually top in the class, considering the fact that I had nothing better to do than study. And etiquette class…well that part was true.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

I knew it wouldn't be pretty if I corrected anything the headmistress had just said, so I decided I would first deal with the current problem at hand. "Please, headmistress, it wasn't all my fault. Azula has been bothering me since the day I came here, and I was just trying to defend myself."

The headmistress stared at me, before throwing her head back and laughing. "Really now, that's quite a story you've made up. Making it so that you're the victim, hmm? Clever, quite clever, but who do you think I would believe more, the princess or a troublesome girl?"

I boiled in anger. This just wasn't fair. She wasn't even bothering to make sure if my side of the story was correct.

"But, if you just ask all th-"

"Quiet! You've had your say already."

I closed my eyes and continued to seethe in silent anger.

"I suppose expulsion is necessary for a case such as yours."

I gasped. Expulsion? Wasn't that going a bit too far?

"But-but you can't-" I sputtered.

"Yes, I can. Considering that summer is only a few weeks away, you are allowed to stay until the end of the year. You are dismissed."

My eyes widened. My parents would surely disown me if they found out.

"Please headmistress, I'll do anything. I'll have detention everyday for a year, I'll be suspended for a few months, _anything_-"

"And what will that ever teach you? You're firebending is out of control, and I fear for the safety of my students. What if the princess was burned worse today? What would her father say to me then?" She slowly laid back onto her chair and sighed, "The Fire Lord won't be happy if she finds out the girl who burned her daughter wasn't gone unpunished. It's for the best."

So that was it. Her true colors had finally shown. She was a cowardly woman who was worried about only herself, and the consequences it would hold for her.

I slammed my hands onto the table before glaring at the headmistress and walking out. I had had enough of this school, anyways. It was about time I left.

The only thing that did seem to go right was the fact that Azula had stopped bothering me. Azula was prideful; she knew she had lost the match, fair and square, and she wasn't one to taint her own honor by saying otherwise. She was mad, of course, but to my great relief, no petty remarks were thrown my way.

Before I even knew it, the school year was finally over. I was positive that my parents had already received message that I was expelled, and when I saw Mother's crestfallen face and Father's stony visage I knew I was right.

"Good afternoon, dad, mom." I could at least try to make this a friendly conversation.

"Oh, I missed you darling." Mother reached out and held me in her embrace.

I smiled. At least I had Mother or my side. Father simply turned away.

We walked to the carriages, and I zoned out the happy cries from other parents and children. I tried to imagine myself in their place, happily tugging along my suitcase, saying farewells to friends and holding my parents hands as they told me how proud they were or their useless, pathetic daughter. I felt tears prickle my eyes, and in the corner of my eyes I could see girls pointing to me, whispering to their parents and letting them know that it was I, Akira, who was stupid enough to pick a fight with the Firelord's daughter.

The way back home on the carriages was filled with a suffocating silence. To my surprise, it was Father who started the conversation, and his stern voiced filled the empty carriage.

"Akira, what did you think you were doing attacking the Firelord's daughter?" He put a hand to his head, disapproval clearly etched on his face.

"Father, I swear, it wasn't entir-"

"There you go, making excuses! You're old enough to own up to your mistakes! Do you know how much trouble you have caused me? The Firelord is angry, and when you make the Firelord angry, you put all of our lives at risk!"

Father looked like he had held that in since he saw me coming out of the school, and his outburst made me want to cry even more.

"Darling, it's no use getting so upset. I'm sure Akira didn't mean to do it on purpose." Mother's sweet voice soothed me, and it seemed to do the same with Father.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore, Akira."

I began to speak, but he simply sighed before interrupting. "I don't want to hear any of it."

I cringed, and this time, I could feel the hot tears roll down my cheeks. I turned away so my parents couldn't see, but I was positive that Mother turned away so she didn't have to see me cry. It was just so very unfair; everyone took Azula's side before they even tried to listen to mines.

I continued to silently cry, and when the carriage finally stopped, I jumped out and ran as fast I could to the turtle-duck pond. I heard mother call my name and chase after me, but I sprinted as fast as I could. I didn't care if anyone from the royal family saw or heard me-especially not Azula. The tears wouldn't stop, and I stared at my ugly, distorted reflection in the water. I was wallowing in self-pity, and the very thought disgusted me, but I would allow myself this little relief before I had to go and face this cruel world again. The sound of ducks filled the silence, and birds chirped while a warm summer breeze lightly blew, the flowers swaying along. I stared at the bracelet resting on my wrist, the sunlight furthering the gemstones beauty. It was funny how I couldn't seem to part with it, even if it had been a gift from Azula.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around, mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of insults that was sure to come from Azula.

But to my surprise, it was Zuko rather than his evil sister.

"Oh," I said, sniffling and suddenly becoming self conscious about my sorry state," it's only you."

Zuko looked slightly offended. "What do you mean 'it's only you.' Am I not good enough for the mighty Akira?" He lightly teased, but soon he became comforting. "Hey, you okay?"

I continued to sniffle, and I wiped away the excess tears that still lingered on my face. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be."

Zuko looked awkward, and seemed to be confused about what to say. We sat there in silence for what seemed to be the longest time, but I was glad for the silence. I needed someone to comfort me, but I also needed peace and quiet. My head lightly rested on Zuko's shoulders, and we both sat there comfortably, watching the turtle-ducks waddle around us.

"I really like turtle-ducks," Zuko said, breaking the comfortable silence. I stared at him in return. How was I supposed to reply to something so random?

"It's true they don't seem like much," he said, continuing, "but mom always said they were special. Nobody really knows how friendly and nice and smart they are until they actually spend some time with them. You remind me of a turtle-duck. If only people could hang out with you like I do, then I'm sure they would believe you instead of Azula."

I looked up at Zuko. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised that he knew what happened between Azula and me. I smiled shyly at him, and he returned it with a grin.

Seeing how his conversation had worked, he continued on, "And your name too. Akira means bright, doesn't it? If people only knew how much you shined, they would be lining up to be your friend. I'm sort of glad they're not though; then I would have to compete for your attention."

I laughed, and everything seemed to be okay once more. "I would be sure to make out some time for my best friend. Maybe an hour every week," I said, my voice lightly teasing. "Akira means dawn, too," I added. "That's what my parents had in mind when they named me. Maybe I'll get a chance for a fresh start. After all, dawn does mean a new day."

Zuko smiled encouragingly at me, and we once again fell into silence. But this time, we were both grinning as we stared at the turtle-ducks.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear brother and little miss failure. I thought that with what recently happened, you wouldn't have had the audacity to return home, let alone come to the royal family's yard."

I knew that the peaceful moment wouldn't last, and both Zuko and me turned around to glare at Azula. She was beyond infuriating.

"Leave us alone, Azula," Zuko stood up, and his hands balled into fists.

"Or else what?" Azula sneered. "You'll tell mom?"

Zuko continued to glare at Azula, but he was in a lost for words.

"Zuko," I said, "she's not worth it. And I think I should leave anyways. My parents must be worried."

Before Zuko could process what I had just said and before Azula could come up with another petty remark, I turned around and ran back to my house. They both didn't try to follow me, and I could still hear their voices arguing with each other as I scaled over the wall leading to my side of the yard. Making sure I was out of range, I collapsed beneath a tree. I tilted my head back, and could see millions of bright red flowers decorating the tree. The flowers were in full bloom, and a lone flower slowly floated down towards me. It landed on the palm of my hands, and I gently stroked its tender petals. I laughed lightly, trying to burn the memory of my previous conversation of Zuko in my mind. Under the warm summer sun, I felt my eyelids getting heavy, and my last thought before sleep took me was of Zuko, and the way he smelled and how it felt when I rested my head against his shoulder, and the way his voice sounded as he spoke to me, soft and full of warmth…

**THanks for reading guys!:) Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5 It's Always Easier to Hate

**Hello faithful/new readers! Hope you enjoy this next installment, and let's just say I've given up on updating to a schedule. I will never make you guys wait a month before an update, but I can't promise that I'm going to update weekly. Very, very sorry:( Thank you ****Digi-fanCapp**** for constantly reviewing and supporting me, so this chapter is for you:D hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I wouldn't be stressing out about my math test tomorrow.**

**So with that, enjoy;D!**

* * *

I was acting like an impertinent brat. I knew it, and I hated it, but I couldn't help it. I was still in shock.

"You can't send me away again, you just can't!" I screamed at Mother and Father, hysteria rising in my voice.

"Watch your tone, Akira. After what happened, you don't have any say in this, " Father said, his voice disapproving.

"It's my future, my life, so I should decide where I want to go to school! You can't dictate my life, " I said, my voice fierce. "I won't let you."

Summer had passed by in a haze, and although the relationships with my parents slowly mended themselves back together, there was still the lingering question of where I should go to school. It was a sensitive subject for all of us, and nobody had dared breach the topic until now.

"Young lady, I have had enough of this. You will go to the Public Fire Nation Academy and that's that. I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense."

"But why can't I be home schooled. Zuko is!" I growled in frustration, knowing that my attempt was fruitless.

"You aren't like Zuko. You need to be taught restraint and control," Father said coldly. His countenance then softened, and his voice became a little lighter, "I'm only doing what I think is the best for you, Akira. I'm doing this because I love you."

I started straightforward and focused on the speck of dirt on the otherwise clean white wall in front of me. Father's love speech would not work on me. I braced myself for what I knew was going to come.

"You don't understand now, but someday you will. Someday you'll thank me, and once you have your own kids, you'll make some of the same decisions I made for you. Everything I'm doing, Akira, is for you."

Whenever I look back onto this day, or any day Father tried to tell me how much he cared, I wish I had thanked him, told him how much I loved him, how much I cared, even if I never seemed to have listened. I wish I had grabbed him by his hands and looked him in the eye instead of the wall, kissed him and said, "Thank you, daddy, I know. Thank you, thank you so much for sacrificing everything."

Because once somebody's gone, it's hard to tell them how much you love them.

* * *

"So I guess this is it, huh? You're leaving and I won't see you again."

"Oh cut the dramatics," I said, rolling my eyes. "You'll see me next year!"

"A year's a long time," Zuko said, frowning.

"A year is just a year. If you think it's long, then it is. But when you're having fun, it'll pass by before you know it. Promise not to think about me too much, okay?" I held his hands in my own, looking into a pair of golden eyes. "But you better not forget me, either," I said, shoving his shoulders playfully.

"Who are you again? I remember there was this girl I used to know, but I've forgotten her name," Zuko feigned ignorance, and all of a sudden, the mood was no longer tense.

"Don't tell me that the great Prince Zuko has forgotten me so soon."

"Ah, now I remember, you're that Akira girl! A little weird and quirky, but I used to really like her."

I laughed. "We're a little to old for these kind of acts, don't you think?" My words said one thing, but I was brimming with joy on the inside.

Before Zuko could reply, Mother's voice sounded in the distance, telling me that it was time to leave.

I turned to Zuko before emitting a sigh. I held him in a tight embrace, awkward but nevertheless fulfilling its purpose as a hug.

"I'll miss you, Zuko."

"I'll miss you too, Akira."

I quickly released myself from the envelop, knowing that if I had stayed in the warm embrace for too long, I probably would have a hard time letting go. I gave him a small smile before turning around and rushing in the direction of the carriage.

Once again I was leaving to go to a place I didn't want to go, but at least this time Zuko was there to send me off.

* * *

My experience at the Public Fire Nation Academy was definitely far different from the one at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls...but it was a good different. By far the best change was the fact that I no longer had to wake up in the same building as Azula. Here, I finally had a fresh start; I was no longer Akira the Outcast or Akira the Girl With No Friends, I was simply Akira, or the New Girl as most people liked to call me.

The biggest difference, however, was not the fact that I was no longer treated like a disease, but the sheer amount of boys that were now present. Never before had I seen so many immature boys gathered in one place; but I suppose the same could be said about me. After all, I was not the most mature girl people could grace their presence with. But despite having to deal with a far rougher crowd of students than I was used to, I learned to love my new life at the Public Fire Nation Academy.

Of course, being the new girl is never easy, but for the first time in a while, I finally knew how it felt to have friends again. _Real _friends. How it felt to be needed and liked, wanted and appreciated. To no longer have to watch my back wherever I went. Don't get me wrong, I was still rather socially inept, but I made friends, and that was all that matter.

On Friday afternoon, my friend Suzu, a tall, lanky girl, greeted me as we walked from our fourth class to lunch.

"Swoh, hwo oaar choo wking irt sho fwar?" She said, her mouth already full of fire flakes, even though we hadn't even reached our lunch table yet.

"Mind repeating that?" I replied, sighing as a slight smile crept my face.

"I said," she said, swallowing the last bits of fire flakes, "how are you liking it so far?"

"Well, classes are boring as always and I never seem to be able to stay awake longer than five minutes, and I'm positive I'm failing everything except for my firebending class, but other than that, its been great." I said this with extreme sarcasm, which sent Suzu into a fit of giggles.

This was why I liked being friends with Suzu; we could have a laugh over the simplest of things, and unlike most girls, she didn't care much about appearance and the way others viewed her. She was awkward with her tall, skinny body, but that didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Eww, my mom packed fruits for me _again_. I can't survive on fruits alone. A girl needs her nutrients! It's probably because she doesn't want me to grow any taller," she said in disgust, pushing the fruit as far away from her as she could.

"We could trade. I don't really feel like eating school lunch anyways."

Unlike me, Suzu lived relatively close to the school, and therefore didn't have to live in the dorms, thus receiving a homemade lunch-or sliced up watermelon in this case-everyday. In fact, only a few number of students lived in the dorms; people usually only went to the Public Fire Nation Academy because it was close, not because their parents didn't want to see their failure of a daughter, which sadly, was my case. Of course, I didn't tell Suzu my situation; we were close, but a smarter part of me told me not to be so trusting. After all, being acquainted with Azula has taught me never to fully trust.

"Oh geez, thanks! You're the best Akira!" She reached for my plate of komodo chicken while simultaneously sliding her container of fruits towards me.

We spent the rest of our lunch in silence, eating and enjoying the peace, before the gong sounded and we were once again ushered to class.

I always dreaded my next class, and I wished to be anywhere but where I was headed off to. That's right, me, fire loving Akira did not want to go to firebending class.

This was due to two, perfectly reasonable reasons:

One: I was the only girl in the class and

Two: The teacher was a sexist bastard.

In fact, the whole class was sexist like their rotten teacher. The thought of a girl trying to learn firebending and actually being good at it made them howl in laughter. Clearly, they needed to be introduced to Azula and have their senses beat into them.

Today was officially the day in which we would spar, and although nobody expected much from me, I vowed to prove every single one of them wrong. I was extremely nervous because this was unlike any other battle I had fought before, although the concept was the same. Just like when I was fighting with Azula, it was to keep my pride intact, and no boy was going to take that away from me.

I filed inside the classroom and glanced sideways to see the group of rowdy boys huddled in the corner, trying to see who could burp the loudest. They were absolutely repulsive, and for the first time, I found myself missing the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. I walked past them, my head held high, as they all stopped to size me up, before snickering to each other and giving knowing glances, as if they had already beaten me in the upcoming sparring match.

I would not give them the pleasure of knowing that inside I was afraid, absolutely terrified, the insides of my stomach containing jumping grasshoppers. Instead, I kept my composure calm and collected as I sat down in the seat farthest from them.

"Well class," the teacher, Master Dun-or Dung-face as I liked to call him-, said in a lackadaisical manner, "today is sparring day as I'm sure you are all aware. Normally, I would let you partner up and go along your merry way, but today I decided to do something differently, in honor of welcoming our newest _female_ student."

My stomach churned. This could not be good.

"Akira," he addressed to me sharply, "come to the front of the room."

I trudged to the front of the room, the sides of my face already heating up. I would not let him get to me, I repeated in my head, yet it seemed that he had won.

"I suppose you think you're good enough to be in the advanced firebending class, but I assure you that a little girl like you is better off sticking to household work, where you rightfully belong." He elongated each word and syllable, and my classmates sniggered around me. "I suppose the only way to change your mind is to teach you a lesson in just how out of place you are. "Enzo," he said pleasantly, turning towards the group of boys, "please come forward."

A tall, handsome boy walked coolly to the front of the room, his gaze calculating as he looked me up and down, his eyes briefly stopping at my breasts before continuing up to my face, his hard gaze meeting mines before smirking, as if he had already decided I was not competition at all.

What a pervert. I was nine, and he was only ten, but obviously his hormones had kicked in early. I glared right back at him, and gave him an equally calculating look.

"So what do I have to do?" I already knew the answer, but I just had to ask Master Dung-Face.

"You will spar, in front of the class, with the best student in this class," he said simply.

He seemed to be waiting for a reply from me, a "no, please don't" or a "you're right, I give up." Master Dung-Face seemed crestfallen that the intimidation method had not worked, and that was all I needed to give me the courage to bow before getting into a fighting stance. Enzo did the same, but it was obvious by the way he barely went into the stance that he did not take me seriously. Whistles and cheers could be heard from my peers, and I blocked out every sound as I concentrated on one goal: to beat Enzo. Before he could even react, I sent a blast of fire his way, and obviously surprised, he tottered back before finally regaining his balance. I continued to send blasts of fire towards his feet, but this time, he was ready, and blocked the fire with his own fire shield. He was no Azula, but he could definitely hold his own. Our match continued in the same manner, except I was now on the defensive. I continued to let him be on the offensive. I would lead him into a false sense of security before finally striking; after all, that was a strategy that had never failed me yet. He continued to strike, and I continued to move backwards, pretending to stumble while doing so. By the triumphant smirk that now decorated his face, I had successfully lured him into my trap. He thought he was winning, and with all the force he could muster, he sent a blast of fire towards my way, aiming to injure, but I ducked just in time. I did a back flip, regaining my balance, and just when I was about to retaliate, my eyes triumphant as I stared at the shocked countenance of an opponent recognizing defeat, Master Dung shouted, breaking my concentration.

"That's enough! Clearly this match has gone on too long. The winner is Enzo."

I stared at him. The only thing I could do was stare, because it was absolutely, completely unfair.

"Wha-what do you mean he won? How the hell is he the clear winner? And why did you stop the match!" I was enraged, furious, and my breaths got shallow as I tried hard not to yell too loud.

"You were obviously having a hard time defending Enzo's attacks, which makes him the winner," he said coldly. "And like I said, Miss Akira, the match was going on for too long."

The gong sounded, and frustrated, I stormed out of the classroom, before slamming the door and sprinting out. People coming out of their classes gawed at me, but I ignored them as I ran as far as I could to an isolated part of the school. I collapsed against a willow tree, before burying my face in my lap. To my surprise, no tears came, but the wrenching that was now present in my heart made me feel, for the first time, hatred not for Master Dun, but rather for myself. For hating my life, even though I had a more privileged life than most. For hating the fact that I was self-pitying myself, for showing weakness, and hating the person I was becoming. Why I hated myself in that moment so much I did not know, but all I could do to let out my pent out frustration was dig my fingers in my flesh as hard as I could, and a deep satisfaction came to me as I stared at the blood decorating my fingers. I deserved the pain, the self-loathing. But why I deserved it, why I felt hatred I didn't know I possessed, not even towards Azula, I would never know.

Suddenly, the sound of a voice in the early stages of puberty reached me, and I didn't look up because I already knew who it was.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that," Enzo said quietly, reaching over to pry my fingers away, preventing myself from further self-inflicting harm.

I turned to face him, my head still in my lap, my voice defeated. "Why do you even care?"

"Because, I know a lost match when I see it, and I just came to apologize on Master Dun's behalf. I know he was unfair."

I didn't reply. I was pathetic, I knew it, but I was not the type of girl who was strong-willed, who would easily brush this off as petty and not deserving of attention. I was insecure, and I needed a warm hand to tell me, "It's okay. Everything is going to be alright." The first person who came to mind was Zuko, and I longed for his reassuring voice.

But Zuko was not there, and as Enzo gave me an awkard pat on the shoulder, I couldn't help but jump towards him and attach myself to him, burying my head in his shoulders. Obviously uncomfortable, he automatically stiffened, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his sturdy arms around me. I would never have done something like that before, but in that moment I felt so vulnerable and scared. To me, my actions never really meant anything other than me being an insecure fool, but as I later learned, Enzo thought it meant something more. We continued to sit there in silence, our arms entangled and my head resting on his shoulders. Before it got dark, I realized how foolish I was, to throw myself upon a boy I barely knew. Before he could react, I mumbled a quick apology before untangling our limbs and sprinting off towards the direction of the dorms. All I could do was hope that nobody had seen, hope that we would both forget this ever happened and go back to hating each other. After all, hating is always easier; you don't need to think to hate. But of course, fate has never been in my favor, and I knew that in my one simple moment of weakness I allowed things to get complicated.

But I stopped believing in fate a long time ago, and as I jumped onto my bed in the dorm, I challenged fate to do its worse.

Obviously, it took up the challenge, and even years from now, as I rot in this damn cell, it still continues to challenge me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter:D PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE **


End file.
